


foot to head

by doublejoint



Series: peachtober 2020 [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejoint/pseuds/doublejoint
Summary: He skims his fingers down the side of Zoro’s cheek, and Zoro turns into the touch like water against the side of a jar.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: peachtober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953295
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	foot to head

**Author's Note:**

> #peachtober day 26: hat

Zoro’s boots could use a new coat of polish, or several. From far enough away, the scuffs and scratches blend into the black, but when he’s sitting right next to Law, one foot casually knocking into Law’s, slowly, they’re hard to miss. Law’s got some polish somewhere, he thinks, but one of the Straw Hats ought to, too, if not Zoro, specifically. Though, watching Zoro oil his swords, he’s probably spent all his money on that kind of thing. (Law still doesn’t have the whole story on why he owes Nami so much money, but he’s gathered that it involves Zoro expecting to spend more money than he actually did on something sword-related.)

“How’s yours looking?”

Law had just polished up his own sword the other day, but he unsheathes it, catching the light--yeah, he hasn’t had the need to use it since then, and it’s obvious to both of them that there’s no need. Zoro eyes it critically for a few more seconds, but finding no real reason, shakes his head. 

Law watches Zoro’s hands move over the sword, rubbing the oil in, the practiced motion he could probably do in his sleep. Zoro knocks his foot against Law’s again--it’s stupid, maybe, but it’s the best they have for now, in these small moments, rare and unexpected, like flaws on an old blade held up and examined from all angles, better found with fingers on the surface. Zoro’s swords are top priority, as are the goals they have as an alliance, the fights their crews have been mired in and the fights they start and join. That’s responsibility; it’s what they signed up for, and it’s what they’re going to stick with, but it doesn’t leave much time for other things, even when they’re together and there’s no immediate task at hand. Law thumbs over the hilt of his sword; fighting is a priority, yes, but--how often are they fighting side-by-side?

Were he less restrained, he’d sigh dramatically. But Zoro catches the meaning in his glance, his mind running on a near-parallel track, as it often does.

“I know.”

Law catches Zoro’s foot with his own, pinning Zoro’s ankle under his. Zoro pauses, and if his hands weren’t covered in oil Law would want him to reach out and touch, and maybe he will anyway. Maybe Law will get there first.

He skims his fingers down the side of Zoro’s cheek, and Zoro turns into the touch like water against the side of a jar. When Law kisses him, Zoro knocks his hat aside with an elbow.

* * *

Big Mom’s crew has got more of a mark on Straw Hat’s back than Law had thought to realize. Of course she bears a huge grudge, but sending one of her best ships to ambush them in the dying light of the evening on the open water is more of a gamble than he’d expected--but he can analyze her strategy later (and the members Straw Hat’s crew who’d dealt with her before would likely have more insight). 

“Hey, watch out—”

Zoro drops just inside the range of Law’s sword, and without even throwing a glance behind him, says, “He’s not that sloppy.”

Law knows what he means, a defense of him before he could even properly get angry at the implication that he’d let Zoro (or anyone on their side) get caught up in his attack, and the trust so firmly and immediately extended. Two steps forward and they’re side by side, Law sweeping his sword through the air, bisecting five opponents, a flick of his hand. He’s showing off a bit, maybe; he doesn’t need to (Zoro’s seen him do this before, often enough). Zoro’s eyebrow is raised, a smile stretched around the hilt of the sword in his mouth.

I can do better, the look says, and he jumps--ridiculously, four meters into the air, and then dives down like a raptor with its wings pointed, only they’re swords instead. He calls his attacks as he slashes, his gestures so loud and obvious, but with a million subtleties, like a diamond large enough to have five hundred facets, and faster than Law’s eyes can really keep up with--Law cuts through a torso as it leaps toward him, clumsy, axe in hand, and in that time Zoro’s already, with a turn of each sword, managed to incapacitate seven more.

* * *

It’s their alliance’s overwhelming victory. Straw Hat seems more put out that Zoro had taken more people down than he had, and neither of them listens when Law points out that it was not, in fact, a contest (he’s aware of his hypocrisy, but that’s also a little different). But there are still wounds to be treated, repairs to be made on their ships, watch to be kept as the other ship retreats over the horizon, to make sure it’s not coming back. It’s easier to see with the early dawn behind them, not that Law has idle time to look at the sky. 

After he ensures that his crew are all properly situated in the submarine, he makes his way back to the  _ Sunny _ , many decibels quieter than when he’d left it. The sick bay is deserted, and Law’s supplies are right where he’d left them--he can bring them back later, he decides. He closes the door behind him, and his eyes adjust to the lower light of the early morning. Zoro’s sitting against the wall, half-asleep; he raises his hand in a greeting, and then he yawns. His hand drops, but he leaves it outstretched in invitation. Law reaches him, and grasps his hand in order to pull him to his feet--but Zoro pulls back, as if to drag Law down.

“If I sit down, I won’t get up.”

“And?” says Zoro.

He’s stronger, and probably less tired; Law lets him win. Only sitting on the deck does he realize how much his feet are aching from standing in his boots all day; he kicks them off and then pulls off his socks, leaning against Zoro. He’s hungry, too, but breakfast can wait; everything can wait. Law stretches out his legs, the bare soles of his feet sliding across the boards (the submarine is invaluable, but if he could have a deck like this built on it--something to think about, when all this is over). He pushes his hat back on his head, a half-assed pillow against the wall, and Zoro clasps his hand. Law’s torn between trying to stay awake and savoring the moment, and letting himself fall asleep, but his body makes the choice for him and he’s out before he has time to make a decision.


End file.
